


Riddles and Acrobatics

by Royal_Tulipa



Series: The good, the bad and the evil [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Gen, Hints of Fluff, mentions of jasons death, updates the tags at the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 19:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royal_Tulipa/pseuds/Royal_Tulipa
Summary: Team one is ready for their most oddest case yet. Weird things are happening and the one who their hunting down seems to know them really well too well... can they catch him before it is too late?





	Riddles and Acrobatics

**Author's Note:**

> And here it is the first side story to the good,the bad and the evil I hope you enjoy!

The Riddler and Harley Quinn are working together with Nightwing and Red Robin to solve a very flexible case.

~*~

After the batman finished off all four collected together “so I see I’m stuck with the batbrats and also with you Harley” was the very first thing that came out of their partnership. “Hey, I’m also not happy with this you arse” came the immediately response from both Harley and Red Robin.

“Let’s keep it down, shall we?” Nightwing sprung in before a discussion came to be. “Fine” was all in response from all three. “So where shall we meet for our case?” Red Robin asked everyone before Riddler answered “I have a storage unit in the Financial District that was supposed to be used but it has been empty so far” you could clearly hear he wasn’t happy, but he offered anyways.

“Great let’s use that. Meet in 30 minutes agreed?” was Nightwings only response and all nodded leaving the docks. “Hey this is Nightwing letting you know our meeting spot is in the financial district” he called through the comms while leaving alerting both Batman and Oracle.

~*~

Once arrived Riddler showed the way his new hiding spot it wasn’t that hard to find but everyone’s guess was that it was really expensive. “I guess I should welcome everyone so” he paused before continuing “welcome to my hideout” was all the man said before sitting down.

“I supposed it is well hidden and also hard to get in seeing the lock mechanism” was all Red had to say before he got a call “Red Robin, Nightwing both of you arrived I assume?” we both nodded yes and he continued “your case will deal with an odd software and lots of parkours sending over file now” and Batman signed off.

Once opened the file it was a odd case… nobody said anything before Harley spoke up “this is a chaotic case like who does all of this?” what she meant was the first crime scene contained a hard drive completely encrypted and a challenge. The challenge seemed a parkour of some sorts but not the usual one.

“I guess our first location is known it is by the National Gotham Museum” Red Robin informed everyone and so the odd case began. Can they crack it before dawn?

~*~

“Riddler what is it?” Nightwing asked the guy and the only response was “the streetlight is replaced just recently I think it might have to do with our odd case” and everyone went their way searching for any clue before Harley yelled “I think I found it!”.

And she did the body was discovered decapitated and instead of the head there was an hard drive and the fingers pointed into a direction. “This is the hard drive I’m carrying it alright” Riddler wanted to disagree but he knew there was no point in it.

They walked into the direction only to find a massive death-trap course it looked not that complicated but up top was an memory card maybe the key. “Nightwing and Harley I think this your fort” both Riddler and Red Robin agreed on.

“all right let’s do this then” Nightwing told Harley and so a ticking sound began. The parkour was set up easy but still hard by certain jumps and only after a few minutes they both returned carrying the memory card they collected. “here you go Red” Nightwing handed him the memory card before turning to base with the rest.

“All right Riddler I heard your good at hacking lets try shall we?” Red told his partner and so they started when they all arrived at the base. The memory card was a part of the key they could tell without the memory card there was nothing but black but as soon as the memory card was put in this showed:

You found the first piece a crumble closer my identity…Riddle me this

He comes to bedsides, icy bridges,

battlefronts, and crumbling ridges.

When he comes, he comes alone,

taps a shoulder, then is gone.

You will find me at the location that these riddle hints to I wish you the best.

Only three boxes so three tries to get this right. “bridges and battlefronts have nothing in common” Harley immediately pointed out. And while that was true the rest is an important too he comes alone but he is also fast gone…

“Maybe it is referring to death” was all Riddler said before he elaborated on his answer “Icy bridges and battlefronts have suicide and death in common but also the last part ‘When he comes, he comes alone, taps a shoulder, then is gone.’ He comes alone but he also fast gone so it disappears fast” the man finally finished.

“actually it makes a lot of sense because not much else would have connected everything” Nightwing replied kind of confused still. The answered and it read “I see your correct gate one has opened to unlock gate two you need a specific code that was also to be found at the crime scene” everyone went white what code? There was nothing else everyone went into a lowkey panic before Harley pulled out a note.

“Nightwing remember this code it was stuck to the table maybe it meant this?” she finished waving the note “Yeah it might be what does it say?” Nightwing asked Harley in a calm tone. “2103190720070104” was what Harley read aloud and they entered yes on the screen and it showed them the next question that read as following:

“This code isn’t random what does it mean?”

“Fun more cryptic bs” Red told himself out loud rereading the codes. “The first was death so it might have something to with birth or something?” he finally shared. “Red I think I know what they mean… they are using the European date system my birthday is 03/21 but there it would be 21/03 meaning who’s birthday is on 07/20?” Nightwing asked around to everyone but Red.

“Mine is” Harley admitted “So Riddler yours is on 04/01 then I assume” he continued on “and your assumption is correct congrats Nightwing” Riddler told him demeaning tone. “So Blue the answer is it our birthday dates” Blue nodded and Red answered “Congratulations the last gate is easy decipher this” and after a series of bleeps was to be heard

.-…-.--..-.

Riddler immediately reacted “I’m very sure this is Morse code but I only recognized it” everyone was surprised he admitted he didn’t know Morse. “I know the basic alphabet” Harley offered but of course both Red and Blue knew it they were forced to learn it under the bat. “It spells Reaper so the answer is reaper” was all Red said and he already entered the code.

“Congratulations all gates completed hard drive unlocked” and indeed it was but only one file showed it was called 27th April. Opened it showed a death certificate of Jason Todd with the Gotham Memorial circled in red. “I’m pretty sure we need to go to the cemetery here in Gotham” Harley and Red said in union.

“I’m not disagreeing Red it is our next destination but why this certificate?” was all Blue said before gearing up like Harley already did. “I’m afraid it knows us” Red his brother and it made sense for everyone. They left soon after to the next destination.

~*~

And so they arrived to the cemetery to only see dug up graves all casket were laid bare and all closed but for one.

_Who’s? Find out in the second chapter of Riddles and Acrobatics_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You know the drill so go ahead if any questions arrise let me know in the comment section.


End file.
